German Patent Publication (DE-OS) 2,422,222 (Maurer), published on Nov. 20, 1975 discloses a noise damper element for a pneumatic nailing gun. The previous noise damper element comprises a cylindrical sleeve with perforations. The sleeve is arranged inside the housing of the pneumatic nailing gun in front of the exhaust openings of the gun housing. Such a noise damping element must be especially manufactured for the intended purpose so that it is relatively expensive. Additionally, it must be fitted inside the nailer housing when the nailer is assembled. Further, the known noise damping element has been found to be less effective when high exit pressures of the exhaust air must be dampened. Another drawback of arranging the noise damping element inside the exhaust path is seen in that it adversely affects the return stroke of the driver piston. Thus, there is room for improvement.